Fwuffy Swetuh!
by colbert-238
Summary: Pacifica's so called rival has been standing outside her doorstep for some time now. What the crap is Mabel Pines up to? And what's with the weird box she has in her hands?


**Fwuffy Swetuh **

Pacifica let out a long overdue sigh as she rolled over in her bed. Two tired eyes squinted at the rays of sunlight shining in from a window across the room. The very sight caused her blood to boil. Groaning loudly, she rolled sideways on the bed, pulling its pink, fluffy blanket over her body in the process.

Through the silence that coated every inch of her room, the muffled sounds of her doorbell constantly ringing could still be heard.

"Oh, come on!" she bellowed, throwing off her blanket in frustration. Sliding to the edge of her massive bed, she stood reluctantly to her feet and started across the room. A quick peek through the window confirmed her suspicions. "This is getting ridiculous! It's been over an hour! What's she _still_ doing down there!?"

The sight outside her window was one of incredible beauty, and the view passed her own reflection was also somewhat impressive. A perfectly sculpted front yard, cut down the middle by a single road that led to the front door of her family's mansion. But she could care less about any of that. No, it was the person standing beside the front door that she was focused on.

_Mabel Pines_, she thought, narrowing her gaze as she opened a crack in the window to get a clearer view of her so called rival. _What the crap are you up to? __We haven't spoken since that weird mini-golf thing, and now you just show up at my front door while my parents aren't home. I'm not buyin' it._

"She's up to something, I just know it." No sooner had the words left her lips, than she silently cursed herself for speaking aloud. She began to panic, and ducked down on the carpet as her heartbeat increased ten-fold. After allowing herself a minute to regain her composure, she stood back to her full height.

Mabel hadn't moved from her spot in front of the door, a steady gaze on the constantly ringing doorbell.

"Phew!" Pacifica exclaimed, wiping a few beads of sweat from her forehead. "That was, like, _way_ too close!"

_Why?_

The question, aimed at her own reflection in the still open window, went without an answer. By the time she realized the mistake she'd just made, it was already too late. The next glimpse out the window saw Mabel standing in the middle of the yard, the girl's squinted eyes aimed directly at her bedroom window.

The moment their eyes met, Pacifica was forced to open the window the rest of the way. A fresh breeze brushed against her face as she watched Mabel's painfully awkward, two-handed wave.

She decided to cut right to the chase. "What are you doing here!?" she asked, screaming to cover the distance between them.

Mabel stopped waving and rushed back to the door. She stopped beside a strange box setting on the step in front of the door. The box's colorful wrapping sparkled in the sunlight as Mabel held it up for her to see.

"I...uh, got you a present!" Mabel said, stuttering for a moment as she held the box high above her head. "I was just gonna drop it off, but your butler keeps slamming the door in my face!"

"I'll inform my parents he's earned a raise!" Pacifica spat, already raising one hand to close the window. "Look, Mabel, I get what you're doing, but there's literally _nothing_ that could be inside that box that I don't already own! Please, just leave!"

With that, she slammed her window shut and turned away with a solid grin. Confident she'd finally solved the embarrassing situation, she strutted back to her bed, snatching her phone from within the folds of the blanket as she sat back down. A short sigh escaped her as she flipped open her phone and began to thoughtlessly text anyone who'd answer her. Anything to get her mind off of —

A loud crash caused the phone to fly from her hands, and her butt to hit the carpet after a split-second decision to hide behind the bed. Peeking up from her hiding spot, the source of the crash became clear. A large, metal hook was clinging to the inner railing of her now shattered bedroom window. At the end of the hook, a short cable led her eyes to the small girl standing in her windowsill.

"Sup," Mabel said with a weak grin.

Pacifica's heart beat wildly against her chest as she stood to her feet. "Sup!" she screamed, no longer capable of controlling the volume of her voice. "What do you mean _sup_! You just completely destroyed my window with that...Is that a _grappling hook!?_"

"Yeah it is!" was Mabel's enthusiastic reply. The small girl jumped down from the windowsill and onto the carpet, retracting her strange tool with a cocky smile. "Not gonna lie, I'm getting pretty good with it. It only took me _three_ tries to hit the right window."

"I'm calling the cops." Rubbing at what she was certain were bloodshot eyes, Pacifica started across the room towards her phone.

She only managed a single step before Mabel's hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What?" she asked in annoyance. Mabel's hand spun her around so that they were face-to-face. While meeting the other girl's eyes, Pacifica felt her anger subside...but just a teensy, tiny bit.

During the silence that followed, Mabel revealed her other hand from behind her back, and once again showed her the colorful box she'd brought with her. "Would you just take it?" Mabel's voice was noticeably more serious. "You don't even have to keep it if you don't like it. It's...kinda just my way of apologizing for...ya know..."

"Almost getting me killed by sentient golf balls," Pacifica said with a slanted gaze.

Mabel laughed at her comment, but stopped when she realized she was alone in doing so. With one final, toothy smile, she practically shoved the present in Pacifica's face. "Come on. You know you want it, gurl."

Try as she might, Pacifica was unable to keep a straight face as Mabel repeatedly pushed the glitter-coated box against her cheek. Hiding the slightest hint of a smile, she snatched the present from the girl's hands. "Fine!" she snapped. "I mean, if it's, like, _that_ important to you."

Ignoring Mabel's adorably wide-eyes, she turned away and opened the box by flipping it upside-down and allowing its contents to spill out onto her bed. What fell out caused one of her eyebrows to raise. "What...is it?"

It was clothes, she could see that much, but the article of clothing itself was unlike anything she'd ever laid eyes on. It was...big, and...sparkly...and...kind of cute, it its own, weird way.

"It's a fwuffy swetuh!" Mabel exclaimed, jumping in front of her view and holding up the present for her to get a better look.

"O...K," Pacifica replied, unsure of what inflection to put in her voice. "Repeat that. Maybe in English this time."

"Oh, sorry." Mabel set the present back down and gave another wide-eyed stare. "I must have put too much _adorable_ into my words for you to understand them. It's a fluffy sweater!"

Walking past Mabel, Pacifica picked up the present herself, and finally put together the correct image in her head. Mabel wasn't lying, the sweater in her hands certainly wasfluffy, and now that she knew what it was, she could actually make out the bright-red heart stitched into an otherwise pink design.

"Well, at least it's pink," she said, carelessly tossing the sweater back onto the bed. "Okay, I accept your present."

Mabel stepped back in between her and the sweater. "So...you like it?"

"I don't hate it," came a simple answer. "Now get out of my house."

For a moment, Mabel paused, two eyes glued forward as an awkward silence filled the room. Then, seemingly oblivious to how uncomfortable she's made things, the small girl offered a short shrug. "Eh, good enough for me."

Pacifica exhaled a sigh of relief as she watched Mabel walk away. Although, her anger was quick to return when she realized the girl was headed back towards the window. "You can use the front door!" she screamed.

Without missing a beat, Mabel turned back around and headed for the door on the opposite side of the room. "Oh, I'm...uh, sorry about the window, I guess."

"Don't worry about it," she said with a dismissive wave. "I've been meaning to make my parents build me a bigger room, anyway."

"Cool, cool. I'm leaving now." With one final wave, Mabel disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was alone, Pacifica's curiosity got the better of her. Turning a blind eye to the broken glass that covered a decent chunk of her carpet, she picked up her new sweater and walked across the room. A large mirror stood beside the door leading into the hall. After listening to make sure she could no longer hear Mabel's footsteps, she turned her attention towards her own reflection.

Holding the sweater against her torso made it clear she could at least pull the thing off. A faint blush spread on her cheeks as she pulled the sweater over her head. The arms were a little long, but other than that, it fit surprisingly well. So well, in fact, that she couldn't resist the temptation of doing a few choice poses in front of the mirror while wearing it.

It was only after an embarrassing number of these poses, that she came to realize that the door to the room wasn't fully closed. Freezing in place in front of the mirror, her eyes slowly inched towards the crack in the door, and sent a violent chill down her spine when they met another pair of eyes looking in.

Her face turned bright-red within seconds, and the muffled sound of laughter could be heard from just a few feet away. Mabel closed the door after realizing she'd been spotted, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Mabel Pines!" Pacifica screamed, tripping over the bottom of her sweater as she ran to the door, nearly ripping it from its hinges. Her head peeked into the hallway just in time to see the small girl turning a far corner. "You get out of my house this instant! And never come back!"

She ran out the door herself, and continued to bellow every insult she could think of down an empty hallway, up until the time when she heard the distinct sound of the mansion's front door being slammed shut. By the time the silence she was used to took over her surroundings, she was both mentally and physically exhausted.

That was the first time she'd ever had to scream with such a wide smile.


End file.
